GameFAQs Super Smash Bros. Board Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 May 2019
20:40-05 How do I make bots? 20:40-14 How do I code one? 20:40-22 Just what type of Bot do you want? 20:40-37 You must create your second account if you don't have. 20:40-53 I'm a logging bot, myself. 20:40-54 Required software: Autowikibrowser 20:40-56 One that can format and add templates and fix spelling/grammer and things like that 20:41-04 Then AutoWikiBrowser is the way to go. 20:41-18 Where do i go to go to AutoWikiBrowser? 20:41-39 https://gfaqssb.fandom.com/wiki/Help:AutoWikiBrowser 20:41-49 ok thx :3 20:42-05 I'll go read it. 20:42-06 Tell me Applemasterexpert, 20:42-12 Just why did you have the links that bright color? 20:42-13 ~ Peter Parker1234 has joined the chat ~ 20:42-51 Seriously the amount of dead links and no-existing photos on this wiki is outstanding 20:43-02 My point is... 20:43-05 I'm excited. 20:43-08 I delete or fix broken redirects 20:43-22 I just found a page that contains "insert puking emoji here" 20:43-55 ~ Peter Parker1234 has left the chat ~ 20:43-55 Clean up what you find, P_____. 20:44-06 I am going to make a Custom Bureaucrat badge n' add it. 20:44-18 ^^ 20:44-39 X0= 20:44-43 I tried... 20:45-51 MediaWiki:Chat.css 20:45-53 ~ Peter Parker1234 has joined the chat ~ 20:46-03 ~ Peter Parker1234 has left the chat ~ 20:46-38 cute pfp uwu 20:47-12 ~ Peter Parker1234 has joined the chat ~ 20:47-24 Yo yo I'm watching iron man 3 20:47-48 Good, good. 20:47-54 ~ Peter Parker1234 has left the chat ~ 20:48-07 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:48-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:48-15 Seems the new badge got added in. 20:49-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:49-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:49-28 ~ Peter Parker1234 has joined the chat ~ 20:49-59 ~ Peter Parker1234 has left the chat ~ 20:50-02 I'm away. ^^ 20:50-46 ~ ApplemasterBot has joined the chat ~ 20:51-32 Just why did AppleMasterBot head in? 20:51-37 Identify yourself at once. 20:52-20 That's who? 20:53-49 20:53-56 Huh? 20:54-13 i accidently clicked on enter when i pressed space 20:54-23 hi 20:54-29 hi 20:54-34 ... 20:54-44 ~ ApplemasterBot has left the chat ~ 20:54-46 ~ ApplemasterBot has joined the chat ~ 20:55-11 lol 20:55-35 who has discord? 20:56-51 i do 20:57-01 ~ Peter Parker1234 has joined the chat ~ 20:57-05 Ya like the new colorz? 20:57-12 http://prntscr.com/nl9isj 20:57-22 How are there two apples? 20:57-29 one's a bot account 20:57-44 Yes 20:57-47 indeed 20:57-49 sir. 20:57-52 ~ Peter Parker1234 has left the chat ~ 20:59-06 I am a bot 20:59-21 I'm not 21:00-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:00-36 *inhales* THANOS CAR 21:01-05 Wow, I justt realized I'm the only non-staff member here lol 21:01-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:01-39 We should request Community Help. 21:03-03 ~ Peter Parker1234 has joined the chat ~ 21:03-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:03-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:03-31 ok nvm about the non-staff member part 21:03-34 I'm not staff either gummy your not alone �� 21:03-40 coolio 21:03-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:03-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:03-48 It's time we prepare to make Staff requirements. 21:03-49 THANOS CAR 21:03-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:03-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:03-56 lmao 21:04-14 ~ Peter Parker1234 has left the chat ~ 21:05-42 Please review this page gfaqssb.fandom.com/wiki/Dark_Pit? 21:06-15 ~ Peter Parker1234 has joined the chat ~ 21:06-26 Dark Pit (There are many junk speeches but it is not clear that if this page must be deleted) 21:06-44 The english in this page is misused 21:06-47 Page looks good to me, but remove any Slurs. 21:06-52 Misused Language is something core to this site, 21:06-55 I'll have a crack at it time to get out the old English book 21:06-55 and has to be preserved. 21:07-04 ~ Peter Parker1234 has joined the chat ~ 21:07-06 The page was meant to have poor English, as are some others here. 21:07-18 We must preserve the spirit of this place, while also removing Spam and Short Pages. 21:07-24 So just take out any Slurs and such. 21:07-31 If you see any Swears, leave them there for now. 21:07-44 ~ Peter Parker1234 has left the chat ~ 21:07-47 lol 21:07-49 the page 21:08-02 ~ Peter Parker1234 has joined the chat ~ 21:08-13 I think I am going to add a Featured Article program. 21:08-16 This community is very unique. 21:08-23 yeah 21:08-26 I just added full stop that we're missing 21:08-31 We don't want people just saying "Eh, leave it be." nor do we want people saying "Just fix ALL grammar." 21:08-33 ~ Peter Parker1234 has joined the chat ~ 21:08-51 Everyone must understand what a good "page" looks like. This community has a lot of Satire, which makes it unique. 21:09-09 ~ Peter Parker1234 has joined the chat ~ 21:09-21 Seems that page had some swears removed by LightHouseBot. 21:09-28 I think we have to overturn that Policy. 21:09-39 ~ Peter Parker1234 has left the chat ~ 21:11-38 ~ Peter Parker1234 has joined the chat ~ 21:11-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:11-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:11-50 (gigachad) 21:11-54 Added some new Big Emotes. 21:12-11 How south how many weeks do you have to be editing on the wiki before your considered for a promotion to content moderator 21:12-19 ~ Peter Parker1234 has joined the chat ~ 21:12-21 ~ Peter Parker1234 has left the chat ~ 21:12-25 Mod Discretion mostly, for now. 21:13-46 (gigasoy) Hmph. 21:14-04 (incel) 21:15-12 ~ Peter Parker1234 has joined the chat ~ 21:15-27 ? 21:15-57 ~ Peter Parker1234 has left the chat ~ 21:20-37 ~ Peter Parker1234 has joined the chat ~ 21:20-42 ~ TokihikoH11 has left the chat ~ 21:20-47 Anyone still on 21:20-52 ~ Peter Parker1234 has left the chat ~ 21:21-35 ~ Gummy Cow! has left the chat ~ 21:21-43 ~ Peter Parker1234 has joined the chat ~ 21:21-47 ~ Peter Parker1234 has left the chat ~ 21:21-51 ON 21:21-57 ON 21:34-12 ~ TokihikoH11 has joined the chat ~ 21:47-21 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:48-01 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:48-55 I don't have bot account 21:49-05 Because my PC is Mac OS X 22:00-47 ~ TokihikoH11 has left the chat ~ 22:01-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:01-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:03-18 i WONDER, 22:03-23 Why did LightHouse delete PM? 22:04-28 So you WANNA 22:04-33 Huh?! 22:04-41 Restored Project M. 22:04-48 LightHouse deleted a fair amount of good with the bad. 22:04-55 I feel as if Swearing should be allowed, too.